


Collecting the Favor

by LadySora13



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Flashbacks, M/M, Repaying Debt, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySora13/pseuds/LadySora13
Summary: It all started with a letter.One letter that sent the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel rushing away from the airship, without telling a soul.One letter that made a man near frantic as he made his way to Med-Tek research.





	Collecting the Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayceCarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/gifts).



It all started with a letter.

One letter that sent the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel rushing away from the airship, without telling a soul.

One letter that made a man near frantic as he made his way to Med-Tek research.

It would take a day or so before Arthur would find the building, looking around to notice many dead ferals around the area. "Must be the right place.."

Slowly entering into the main lobby, he is promptly greeted by the man who had sent him the urgent letter. "'Bout time you made it here short stack."

Narrowing his eyes as he would walk up to R.J MacCready. "So why are we here, you could have had anything, but you decided to waste it on what, clearing out an old building?"

Chuckling as MacCready hoists his rifle up over his shoulder, and instead using a smaller hand held version of it. "Well nice to see you too. Does it matter why I need you here? If I recall you owe me big."

Sneering at the merc as he recalls why he was now in this situation.

\--Back at the Capital Wastelands years ago--

_A young teen found himself against the rocks, holding the side of his face where the deathclaw had narrowly missed tearing his face off. All he can hear was the roar of the breast before sudden shots rang out._

_Looking up he would see a scrawny looking teen atop one of the buildings, though before he can say anything, many Brotherhood of Steel soldiers come to surround Arthur. "Yea, I took the beast down!" taking hold of his rifle as a medic tended to his wound. But he gave a glance up to the teen though he was gone._

_Later in the night back at the makeshift bunker, Arthur would try and relax as praises of his viral strength rang out in praise. He still could not calm down as he settles into his bunk, turning to suddenly find himself being stared at by the same teen. "So they think you are who took that fucking thing down huh short stack? Well seems they think you are some hero."_

_"What the hell do you want. You know if they catch you in here they will throw you in confinement for good." Sneering as he places his hands under his head, eyes closing._

_Chuckling as he keeps himself off to the side, pulling his cap down over his eyes. "Seems I can blow this out if I tell them to check the bullet, won't match your rifle. Be a fucking shame if they find out you are some fraud."_

_That got his attention as he sat himself up, glaring angrily at the teen. "What the hell do you want!"_

_Waving his hand up watching the brat get all uppity. "Right now I will keep quiet, I want a favor. No matter when or where, it will be a huge favor." Turning to see shadows around the door, the laughter just behind it. "You remember my name, Robert MacCready. Not only did I save your life, made you some big ass hero."_

_Before anything else was said, Arthur startles to the door opening up, turning around to see MacCready gone. Growling a bit before he would nod at the two medics as they were there to replace the wrapping on his face. The only thing he can think of was how he can get out of this._

\--Back at Med-Tek in the present--

Turning away from Arthur he would chuckle a bit. "Well we are here to pick something up that I need, I cannot do this alone, so I am calling in the favor you owe me."

"You do realize this place is infested with ferals."

Walking up to Arthur with that cocky smirk on his lips. "Why I needed the extra gun, and I felt best time to call in that favor."

"Why this place?" narrowing his eyes at MacCready, judging by how he was dressed, must be a mercenary.

Checking his ammo before lifting his gaze from under his hat. "No need for you to know now." With that he began to walk down a hallway, he had cleared out most of the area but had run into a snag in the inner portions of the building.

Pulling out his combat shot gun, modified to better handle close range with ferals, he keeps his alert high. "I think I deserve a damn explanation, especially if I am risking my life here."

"Ugh Fine you as...gr brat." Carefully turning around the corner and looking down a corridor and raises his hand to silent Arthur. Pointing over to where there were ferals scurrying about, raising his short range rifle and began taking shots.

Following the merc, though with a scowl on his face, they began to clear out the corridors as they make their way deeper into the building. Few ferals getting to close, though thanks to Arthur's shot gun, kept them at bay. With still no answer from MacCready for a good half hour, he grips his shoulder tightly then pushes him up against the wall, sneering at him in frustration. "Damn it I demand an answer!"

Groans as he was forced against the wall as he narrows his eyes at Arthur. "I need the cure here for my son ok! He is really sick.." Feeling the hand suddenly let go, he would push Arthur away, turning his back to him. "Inside this chamber has the cure ok. Just watch my back while I get in there."

Ok he was not expecting that. Seeing this man cashing in a favor, a favor that could have landed him in the good life at the Citadel, only to use it to get a cure. Well least this will be easy to deal with, soon this shadow will be gone from his head. They finally made it to the last chamber and thankfully there were only a few ferals to deal with, MacCready rushes in and began to look around.

Soon enough he finds a case with a syringe inside. He yells out joyously as he would carefully pocket the needed cure. But his mood shifted seeing Arthur, despite now knowing why he was doing this, he was still arrogant and moody. "I gotta saw there short stack, glad to see that high pedestal they got ya on, you can still shoot straight."

"Would you quit calling me that, no longer shorter than you!"

Offering a chuckle and snaps his fingers, placing his rifle to the side as he sat himself in a study enough chair. "Still an as....gr...brat." An idea began to brew in his mind as gives a mischief grin. "Ok helping me with this and one last thing, the favor will be fully paid. Ready for the last thing?"

Gripping his weapon and glares at MacCready. "About time, I want to be done with this and don't have to deal with your sorry ass anymore."

Narrowing his eyes as he leans himself against the chair. "Least I am trying to watch my mouth, maybe we should put yours to better use."

"The hell are you talking about."

"What I am saying is, you are going to get on your knees and use that mouth on my cock, I think best way to use your high and mighty mouth for."

Raising his shot gun towards MacCready narrowing his eyes angrily at him, how dare he tell him to do such an act. "All I need to do is take you out."

Holding his hand to wave his finger a bit and chuckles. "Don't you think I do not have insurance policies in places. If I do not come back to a check point in the next day or so, they will release the information to your high and mighty elders back home."

Leaning himself back against the chair as he gave that 'I won' smirk as he watches Arthur slowly lower the weapon down. "Now if you think of doing anything like using your teeth, automatic forfeit." Spreading his legs as he lets his right arm hang over the back of the chair.

Slamming his weapon onto a nearby counter his glare piercing as he would stand before MacCready. "After this then done. Favor completed?" barely able to sneer out. Watching MacCready nod his head, with a growl he drops to his knees. With some shifting around on MacCready's part, Arthur was able to pull his pants and boxers down to free his already harden cock. He growls again, might as well get this fucking over with.

Removing the glove from his right hand, he uses his hand to take hold of MacCready's cock, with some hesitation he would bring his tongue up the underside before swirling it around the head. He can hear the gasp of the merc at the sudden action, he would repeat it again and again.

Having to resist gripping Arthur's hair, he would resort to gripping the arm of the aged chair, shivering as that tongue swirls around the tip. Lowering his sight as he manages to watch him take his cock down. "Oh god!"

Arthur began bobbing his head as he took his cock deeper, then making use of his tongue best he can, he wanted to get this done and over QUICK! Raising his left hand, he would grip MacCready's balls and began to squeeze them with each pull of his mouth. Having to close his eyes to concentrate on what he was doing (Plus he did not want to keep seeing it all), all he can hear is MacCready gasps and strange censorship of his language. He wanted to get revenge somehow and gets an idea.

Lifting up to see MacCready had closed his eyes, face flushed, trying to catch his breath, his ungloved hand continues to jerk him. With this, he would gather the saliva that had pooled at the base of his cock on the fingers of his gloved hand. Lowering back down before the merc can see what he was up to, resumes sucking on his cock.

Waiting a few minutes till MacCready had sunk further into the chair, knees spreading more open he struck. He suddenly lifts himself up and using his larger body and strength, pins the smaller man against the chair. "Think I would just comply and take your cock? I am the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel, Heir of the Maxson line!"

Cries out a bit out of surprise and began to struggle against Arthur, but he had no match against his strength, not at this angle. "Fu...freaken let me go!" He notices the wicked grin as he felt a finger push against his ass before thrusting to the knuckle into him. "Oh g..god!" Continuing his struggles against him before feeling a second finger push into him, they right away began to attack his prostate, causing him to arch up and whine. "Fuck!"

"There is that mouth, been curious if I could get you to be mouthy again. Going to make you cum like this, all over yourself." Began to thrust his fingers harder, his other hand keeping a tight grip on the back of the chair, effectively holding the man in place.

Gripping onto the lapel's of his battlecoat, he cries out as his orgasm suddenly slams into him like a rampaging deathclaw. Vision going blank for a moment as he slumps against the chair, barely registering Arthur pulling up and using his jacket to clean his glove off.

Smirking now satisfied, he would put his other glove on and collect his weapon, looking to the merc that was starting to come to. "The favor has been paid, if you dare try to collect again or blackmail, believe me you will never see the light of day. And it won't be just me using you."

With that he would leave MacCready to find his own way out, the merc still in a daze and parts of his clothing coated in his own seed.

The favor that has hung over his head was returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all love!


End file.
